Moonlight
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: There's an old Spanish myth that tells of the story of Penelope Luz and Miguel Luna. The myth intertwines the lives of Ally and Austin, the two must work together to unveil the secrets that bind them.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Locket

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or any of the characters used in the story.**

* * *

I sit in Sonic Boom, I fight the urge to close my eyes and escape in a deep slumber. Dad would not let me miss work even though I stayed up late to study for my last final this semester. I am certain that I aced it but all I want to do is crawl into my bed and hibernate for the rest of summer vacation.

My chin falls to the palm of my hand. I am losing control of my entire body. Here I am having a physical malfunction and cannot hold my body up any longer. But my dad insisted that I go to work today. Something about how it could affect my entire future?

Man has become completely bewildering if you ask me. He says the oddest of things nowadays and always seems to be disappearing for days.

Ever since he became the chain owner of Sonic Boom he really has changed.

"Ally, wake up!" My eyes flutter open and the first thing that I notice is my best friend Trish standing before me.

"What's up, Trish?" I ask with a yawn that I cannot help. They've been escaping my lips all day.

She narrows her eyes at me with concern, "You okay? You don't look too good? How was Mr. Shore's English exam?"

I shrug, "I'm fine, just tired and the exam was okay. Have I mentioned that I'm tired?"

I'm about to fall over once again but Trish rushes to my side to keep me standing. "Whoa there, Ally you're way too exhausted to work today. Maybe I should take over?"

I pat her shoulder gently and she lets me stand on my own, "No Trish, I can't let you do that! You just started your job at the pizzeria and I would hate to see you get fired…again!"

She chuckles, "Like I would actually care? Besides I'm dating Mario, the pizza delivery boy! Even if I get fired, I still get free pizzas!" She cheers with excitement.

I can't help but laugh in response, same old Trish.

"Okay, but I should definitely tell my dad first. He's being really strange lately about me working."

Trish looks at me with curiosity, "How so?"

I punch in the speed dial and press the phone to my ear, "Like this whole school year he pushes me to go to school and says stuff like intelligence is the key to a well-rounded woman. Or here's money, go get your hair and nails done once a week. It's a lady-like routine that all women should follow. Or how he bought me a whole new wardrobe, makeup and just girly items. I'm fully stocked."

Trish looks at me closely and gives me a once over. "Oh no one wonder you look so different!"

"Then today, dad told me I HAD to go to work today. I don't know what it is, he usually doesn't force me to go to work but it's like I'm getting some big surprise today that I can't mi…"

"Hey Ally?"

I turn to Trish who is pointing at my neck, "What's that?"

I hold the necklace locket in my hand, "A gift my mom sent me from Africa, she said it's good luck. Why?"

She narrows her eyes at it, "It looks, antique-y and mysterious. Have you ever opened it?"

I pinch the charm in between my fingers. "No I haven't even thought of it." It was a brown circular charm on a matching brown chain. There were characters in a script I couldn't read engraved across it.

"Mom gave it to me a while ago but dad has been insisting I wear it lately."

Trish wiggles it and places it against her ear, "It's a pretty thick charm. I wonder if there's something inside of it."

I was never one to dwell or analyze over things unlike Trish.

She groans, "I'm going to open it!" I must be too tired to fight her because I let her jiggle the charm with all her strength. After two minutes of it not opening she gives up.

"That's bunk, I can't get it to open!" I am on the verge of falling asleep again when I cannot take it anymore.

I walk over to the radio and I turn to the most popular station in Miami.

"Hey everyone, hope you're all enjoying your day! Here we have a new song by Miami's own pop internet sensation, Austin Moon!"

A song I don't recognize starts to stream through the radio. Trish dances around and she gets me over to dance with her.

While we're dancing away the charm on my necklace swings back and forth until the charm opens.

"Trish!" I squeal.

She looks at my bulging eyes and we both look toward the chain. The opened locket holds a few numbers and letters.

**0001 D 0000 H 0010 M 012 S**

"Ally I think it's a countdown." A countdown to what?

I start to freak out. Am I going to explode? Should I throw this locket into the fountain? What do I do?

I go with my instincts. "I need to talk to my mom or dad!"

I try calling my dad again but no luck so I skype my mom.

After a few rings she answers with a huge smile on her face, "Looks like it finally opened!"

"What are you talking about? Mom am I going to die?"

She laughs in hysterics, "Honey, trust me everything is going to be fine! But I really can't say much. All I will say is that I've been waiting forever for this. I'm so thrilled this happening!"

"What is happening mom?" I yell but she only shakes her head in reply.

"You will see baby, everything will be answered in time. I love you."

I groan, "I love you too."

We hang up and I turn to Trish, "Girl, we need to find out what the hell is around my neck!"

She nods her head, a smile gracing her lips, "Oh girl, you said hell! This is serious!"

I do not care anymore. I am leaving work early and Trish and I will get to the bottom of this mysterious locket.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother Revelation

We go to my house and start to research everything. We look up the characters on the locket but we find nothing.

We look into secretive countdown or countdowns in general and weird mysterious lockets but nada!

Trish and I both fall onto my bed, "According to this thing something is going to happen in less than 20 hours. The question is what the heck is going to happen to me?"

"Maybe the world will end." I shake my head.

"No mom said she is thrilled this is happening. Unless she can't wait for the world's demise."

Trish jumps up and paces the room, "A good countdown, what can happen at the end of a good countdown?"

"Hopefully a puppy! I've always wanted a puppy but dad's allergic!"

Trish jumps up in the air and a squeal escapes her lips, "I got it, your mom's coming home! That HAS to be it!"

She could be right. It's the best guess that we come up with and to calm my nerves I am taking it. "Hey that is thrilling!" I haven't seen mom in years, 4 to be exact. I am already 16 and I am really happy if this is the big news!

Trish and I decide to go to bed early that night. Tomorrow was a big day and I could not wait for this all to happen. Finally, I would get to see my mom.

When I wake up the countdown is at about 8 hours. I jump into the shower and get dolled up. I want to look beautiful for my mom.

Once I'm done I walk down the stairs and my dad is sitting at the table with a grand breakfast for me.

"Hey honey." Dad walks over to me and wraps me in his arms, "I'm sorry I went MIA yesterday. Plenty of arrangements had to be made for today."

I nod along; I mean I have figured it out. "I understand dad! I am so excited!"

He gives me a look of confusion, "You know?"

I smirk mischievously, "Dad there is no hiding it from me! Trish and I got the locket to open and found the countdown."

He waits for me to continue my spiel, "And now I know that I have a big day ahead of me because mom's on her way."

His eyes drop to the stove and turns away in a hurry. "That's not it is it?" He starts to whistle, boy is he hiding something.

I walk over to him with my hands on my hips, "What's going on, dad?"

He shakes his head, "My lips are sealed."

I groan in anger, "DAD! This is torture! Why can't you just break code and tell me?"

He chuckles along to my angry antics, "Sweetheart, I can't and I won't. But I can tell you're extremely impatient so I'll give you a hint. How did you and Trish get your locket to finally open?"

He pushes me to the table of treats and I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. I hadn't really thought of it. We were trying to yank it open and it took us so many tries until it did."

Dad looks at me curiously, "Are you sure?"

I cross my arms replaying the moment. Actually that wasn't it, "We were in Sonic Boom. I turned on the radio to clear my head. Trish made me dance and suddenly it just opened on its own."

He smiles brightly with pure pride, "You're a lot closer now, Ally. Keep thinking, be patient. The answer is just around the corner." He winks at me and kisses the top of my hair. He disappears from the room without another word.

"That man is seriously like the Cheshire cat." I shake my head and eat as much as I can. I cannot help it; I only take a few bites until I feel like I have reached capacity.

I look down at the locket and look at the countdown, "Looks like I have six more hours." I say to no one in particular. I spend another three more hours trying to figure out this big secret around my neck. I try to take notes and look for clues around the house but nothing.

I grab my bag and book and make my way to the door. I walk to Sonic Boom to clear my head. Trish meets me halfway with a grin spread across her face, "Hey Ally, you ready to see your mom?"

I completely forgot to tell Trish, "I talked to dad today. He basically told me our assumptions are wrong! The countdown isn't for my mom."

She shoots me a look of confusion that seems all too familiar, "No? Than what is it? What did he say?"

I explain to her about how we got the locket to open was really important and that the answer is supposedly around the corner.

She groans in exasperation, "Tell your dad to stop talking like an expired fortune cookie and start giving us answers! Wait! How does your dad know about everything?"

Another thing that hadn't even crossed my mind. "I don't know it was a gift from mom so maybe she told him? I don't know this whole thing is too freaky for me to even try to comprehend."

Trish picks up the chain around my neck, "Have you noticed that the chain is turning a brighter color?"

I look down and indeed the chain and the locket have turned from a dingy brown to a warm copper.

"I just don't get it!" I screech and shake my head. When we finally reach the store my morning piano pupil, Nelson is there to greet me.

"Hey Ally!" He says in his signature voice.

I smile at the kid, he's adorable. "Hi Nelson, what's up?"

He picks up his piano book and shows me, "I'm ready to play you the song you taught me last week. I'm really excited to show you! I've been practicing every day!"

I nod in approval pointing to the piano, while Trish waves to me and tells me she will be back later.

I let him play the song and to my delight he plays it without even looking at the book. "Nelson's that so awesome!" I pat his back and place a gold star sticker above the song in the book.

He claps his hands, "Great! Hey want to hear another song my brother's friend taught me a few days ago?"

I bob my head waiting for him to play it. It's a familiar beat, kind of fast. It's lovely.

Suddenly, Nelson stops and turns to me with wide eyes. "Hey your necklace is glowing." I look down and notice that the locket is glowing while the whole necklace turns into a shiny copper.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." Nelson grabs the locket in his hands and turns it into his palm.

"I've seen these characters before." He says almost in a whisper.

What? "What?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Yep, I remember seeing someone with this; I just can't think of who it was."

I have the sudden urge to shake Nelson until he remembers but I know there is no way I can force it out of a kid. That's just wrong.

"Well, be sure to tell me if you remember. It would be incredibly helpful." He gives me a thumb's up and the two of us practice a few more songs.

That is until he jumps up from his seat.

"Listen, I gotta get going! My mom said she would take me to the planetarium as soon as we were done today!" That kid is just adorable.

"Alright Nelson, I'll see you later. Good work today!" I wave him off and get back to behind the counter.

Trish walks in during her break, "How much longer til the countdown ends?"

I look down and check the numbers, "Almost an hour."

She goes behind the counter and examines the locket. Today she is in a bright pink fluffy dress with a swirl on her head.

"Candice's Candy Corn-er?" I ask her and receive a slight nod.

"Hey you know it's turning almost gold now?" I look down and notice the copper turn to a rose gold.

"What the heck does this mean?" She shrugs her shoulders and pulls out my laptop from under the counter.

She types a few keys and searches something. I look over and notice the words 'curse countdown.'

I narrow my eyes at her. "You have been watching too many zombie, vampire flicks you know that?"

She doesn't even glance my way this time. "It has to mean something…you said your mom got it from Africa?"

I shrug, "I just assumed since she sent it to me and she's in Africa."

"When you skype with her, what time do you usually skype her?" She gives me a look like she's onto something.

"I skyped her yesterday…but usually I talk to her around 7 at night our time. Why?" She types something in her laptop.

"Now where did your mom say she was staying in Africa?"

I peer at her strangely, "Madagascar?"

She makes a noise with her throat and her eyes scan across the screen as she types in something. "Ally…do you know what the time in Madagascar is our time?" I never looked it up so I shake my head.

"3 in the morning. Why would your mom be up at 3 in the morning to answer you?" I start to chew my hair out of nervous habit.

"She never got used to the time change?"

Trish gives me a look like I'm stupid, "Ally, your mom…"

"Don't say it!" I yell as I walk toward the chairs in the sitting area of the store.

"I don't think she's in Madagascar. Actually, I don't think she's in Africa at all."

Before I can contemplate the possibility I fall to the floor in a heap of anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3: Austin Moon

When I wake up I hear a beeping in my ears. Maybe I'm at the hospital. But no I find myself laying in the employee room on the floor. My head is propped up by a few pillows.

I have a water bottle beside me and an ache behind my head.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to look for Trish.

Instead my eyes fall on blonde hair and a huge pearly smile. "You took a pretty nasty fall! Sorry you must think you're hallucinating." The boy replies and swivels around on my chair.

"My name is Austin. I'm a friend of Nelson's." I look at him oddly and he must pick up the hint.

"Actually I am a friend of Nelson's older brother Dez. Nelson left his piano book here and his mom was already waiting for him. I told him I'd go back to pick it up and when I went inside the store your friend Trish was freaking out."

Good ol' Trish. She does know how to stay under control during the pressure—straight sarcasm.

I nod my head while he continues. "She told me you fainted and was going to call 911. I told her it wasn't necessary. You must have just been in shock. So I offered to carry you to lie down somewhere."

"What was the beeping?" I ask still unsure of what entirely was happening.

He chuckles, "It's funny you say that. Your necklace beeped the same time my watch went off." I look down and sure enough all the numbers had reached 0. The countdown had come to an end. But what was it counting down to?

He must notice my confusion, "My watch was pre-set. I have no idea why it went off. I've been waiting for this thing to finally get to 0." He looks at his wrist and my eyes follow. His pure gold watch glimmers in the room. "That's weird, it's gold now."

I look at my own locket and find the whole necklace in the same golden mystique shade.

"Has Nelson seen your watch?" He bobs his head.

"Yeah he said the characters on it were pretty cool." He shows me the engraving. The characters are similar but not exactly the same.

I let out a breath I have been holding in, "Was your watch a dark brown when you first got it?" He eyes me and gives me a look of disbelief.

"Dark brown to light brown to dark…"

I finish, "copper, light copper to rose gold to gold."

Austin pops his lips, "Trish said your name is Ally…?"

I am sitting fully upward now. I move my golden locket to his watch, "Yeah, Ally Dawson."

Austin starts to laugh hysterically. I really have no idea why, "What's so funny?" He looks into my eyes and shakes his head.

"You have an uncanny resemblance to this character in a book my abuela used to read to me. It was about a girl named Penelope Luz."

I look from my locket to his watch to his eyes. "That's my mom's maiden name. My middle name is Penelope."

His mouth drops. "Oh. That's quite coincidental."

I gaze at the golden items trying to come up with an explanation, "Hey Austin who gave you this watch?"

He twists the watch with his hand, "My dad."

I shoot him a look of curiosity, "What's his name?"

"Mike? Mike Moon? Ally what is this about?" I have heard his name before but it was from the mattress commercial on television.

"Oh your parents own that mattress store?" He nods his head slightly embarrassed.

"Please don't make me sing or repeat the jingle!" I laugh ecstatically.

"No…but there has to be a connection."

I grab my laptop that I find on the table, which reminds me. "Where's Trish?"

Austin shakes his head, "Something about returning after she gets fired from eating all the candy she can eat during her shift? Then she has to clean out her locker."

I laugh and type in Penelope Luz in the search engine. Nothing too exciting pops up. Austin sits beside me his arm unintentionally props up behind my back. His arm grazes my back and he quickly apologizes.

I shake it off, "It's okay!" But it's weird. I could have sworn I saw my locket glowing.

I start to type in Penelope Luz story and find a page. I groan, "It's in Spanish!" Austin lets out a hearty laugh and moves the laptop onto his lap.

"May I?" I nod my head in approval as he starts to translate.

"Luz De La Luna is the mythical tale of a plain girl who lives in a lower town of Spain. She is orphaned at a young age when her parents die of an epidemic that has swiped most of her village." Austin shakes his head, "This is the tale my abuela used to tell me."

I push him to keep reading and he goes on, "Penelope Luz walks into town searching for something to eat. A boy spots her from far away. He waves her over and she shyly makes her way over to him. He hands her some bread and she takes it. She eats it quickly and is about to turn away when he grabs her hand."

"Aw!" I say impulsively. I cover my mouth and Austin laughs.

"He tells her to come with him. Not long after the two become friends on their walk back to his home. She is surprised to find herself standing in front of the biggest castle in Spain."

"Oh this is good!" I say with excitement. Austin nods his head, "It gets way better!"

He returns to the screen and continues on, "The little boy brings Penelope to his mother and tells his mom of his new friend's situation. His mom takes the little girl in with open arms. For the next couple of years the little girl lives with the family. Turns out her new family friends are royalty—Luna."

Austin quietly makes a sound. "What is it?"

He turns his head toward mine, "Luna means moon in Spanish. I never made that connection. Abuela told me this story a long time ago."

I sigh, "What happens do they get married or something?"

Austin makes a face, "Not exactly…maybe I should finish."

I wait anxiously as he scrolls on, "Penelope and her friend became a perfect pair. The two were always together. Inseparable. It wasn't long until the two fell in love. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans."

I give him a look of peculiarity, "Like what?"

He takes a harsh breath, "One day while Penelope was roaming the castle she overhead The Luna family talking in one of their many rooms. Lady Luna was crying while Sir Luna held her in his arms. He told her as much as they loved the little girl she was not fit to run the land."

I sigh, "Oh no."

"Penelope knew as much as she loved the boy she had to leave. She ran away that night when everyone was sleeping. She gave her love one last kiss in his sleep and never returned. When the young boy woke up he searched high and low for Penelope but she was gone. When he asked his mother where she disappeared to his mother said that the moonlight had swept her away."

I shake my head, "That's awful, what happened to the little boy?"

Austin moves the computer back onto my lap, "Abuela said when the time came he didn't take the land. He moved away from it and never returned."

I lay back and stare up at the ceiling with my hands on my stomach, "I hope he found her."

Austin lies beside me, he tucks his arm under his head, "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4: Luz De La Luna

I turn to face Austin with another question, "Did your abuela say what his name was?"

Austin shrugs his shoulders, "I don't think so."

Another idea strikes me. I pick up the computer and search again. This time I look for Penelope Luz and Luna.

The same story pops up and other miscellaneous links, "What was the story called again?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "Luz De La Luna, or moonlight."

I can't help but smile, "Aw that's so beautiful."

I type it again but still the same stuff. I start to think it's all a hopeless coincidence.

The door opens and Trish barges in with a mouth full of cotton candy, "Anybody want some 'just got fired fresh cotton candy to cope?'"

I shake my head and she and Austin start to devour the puffy treats.

"So what did we find Inspector Gadgets?" Trish moves over to us and Austin looks in between us with confusion. I take five minutes to explain to him about Trish, my weird mom and dad and the confusing locket. Then I take twenty minutes to tell Trish about everything that Austin and I discovered while she was gone. I talk pretty fast but she understands.

Once she licks her lips clean she is ready to be of service, "I have an idea! Why don't you search the Spanish archives? Maybe there's more stuff there?" I look to Trish who nods excitedly with Austin. I don't really follow but they seem to have a good grasp on the situation.

After some intense engine searching all over the world Trish finds a new discovery. "Hey look at this! Does anyone know who Miguel Luna is?"

Austin and I both shake our heads. "It seems that this article says that Miguel Luna renounced his title at 16. He was supposed to be some king in a small town in Spain."

We do the math and realize that Miguel Luna should be about 38. Trish looks at Austin, "What's your dad's name?"

He shakes his head, "Ally tried that already, his name is Mike Moon and he sells mattresses."

Trish shakes her head, "That's funny. My cousin is named Michael and we call him Mike. My abuela hates it because she wanted it to be Miguel but my uncle said his middle name was Spanish enough!"

While Austin's eyes pop out of his head I laugh, "What's his middle name?"

"Julio Ricardo De La..."

I feel Austin's hands grab my shoulders. "Austin?" I ask curiously, "What's wrong?"

Austin gulps nervously making a realization, "My dad…his real name is Michael. My grandparents on his side were from Spain. Where were your mom's?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Not sure. My mom said both her parents died when she was…"

My face pales instantly and my eyes water, "Oh my goodness…my mom's the little girl from the myth."

Austin nods, "My dad is the little boy, but Ally don't you see? It's not a myth."

I cannot help myself I faint a second time that day.

I wake up in the same position I was in before. "How long was I out this time?"

"Twenty minutes less than last time! Good job, girl!" Trish chirps beside me. Austin enters the front door with food.

"Oh good you're up! Here's dinner!" I look at the clock and notice it's almost 7.

"This has been the longest day of my existence." The two friends chuckle and Austin makes her a plate of food.

"I bought you a burger, medium well-done and extra pickles. Trish told me it's your favorite." He even bought me my favorite soda.

"Austin that's so sweet, thank you!" I make my way over to him and give him a hug. When we move away from each other Trish yells something.

I notice her point at Austin's watch. It glows alongside my necklace.

We both shrug it off, too many weird things to understand in one day.

We return to our spots and Trish excuses herself to answer her future new boss' phone call.

"So Austin…" I don't know what to say.

"So Ally…" He mimics and we both laugh.

I take a soft breath and decide to just let it flow naturally, "Are you the friend Nelson said that teaches him cool songs?"

Austin takes a bite of his burger and covers his mouth while he nods. I respect his politeness.

"Yup, I just taught him Double Take." That's the song I heard on the radio! It makes sense now.

"Cool did you write that?" I eat while he answers.

"Yeah, but it took forever. I want to try to write more but I always get lost when it comes to inspiration.

I nod my head but offer some help, "I write and play the piano, maybe we can team up and make some magic?"

A smile stretches from his flawless cheeks, "That'd be great! It's weird! I noticed whenever Nelson talked about his super cool piano instructor or played one of the songs you taught him my watch would glow."

I smirk, "Well we must be connected because whenever Nelson mentioned you or the time I heard your song for the first time…my locket opened!"

It seems that Austin had the same experience. "Nelson used your name for the first time about two weeks ago. That's when my watch became clear and I could see the countdown."

"Weird?" I ask him.

He nods his head, "Definitely."

I look at the clock and notice that it's only 7:15. An idea runs through my head. "Give me a minute."

I grab my laptop and call my mom. She immediately answers.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" She asks way too anxiously.

I sigh, "Mom, may I ask you a few questions?" I can see Austin standing away, making sure to stay a good distance so she doesn't spot him.

She nods her head, "Yes but I cannot promise to answer everything."

I guess that will have to do, "Mom, you're not in Africa are you?"

Her smile drops just a little but she stays strong, "No honey I am not and I can't disclose to you where I am…yet."

"There's a reason dad's being weird, right? The same reason you can't disclose where you are and why all this weird stuff keeps happening?"

She nods her head, "Yes honey, I wish I could share everything with you but I can't yet."

"It's okay this is helping…Mom, do you know the tale of Luz De La Luna?" She will probably say no in a second.

A huge smile appears on her face this time and she nods, "Yes, very well my dear."

"So you're her?" She doesn't say yes, only nods.

"Austin…he and I are connected for a reason aren't we?" Tears well up and she bobs her head softly.

I look toward him and for some reason; I just understand how he's feeling. It mimics my own feelings right now. I'm content, I'm confused but I feel at peace.

I look back at my mom, "You had a bond with Miguel, instantly?" She smiled with a yes.

"Are you guys okay with each other?" My mom nods her head but doesn't explain further. It's like if she feels like I already know she will confirm but if I have no idea she won't answer.

"Did you love him?" I whisper already knowing the answer but she nods her head.

I let out a sigh, "And I guess you won't tell me about the significance of the watch and the necklace?" She shakes her head.

"Not the time baby, you have to figure it out."

I squirm in my seat, "I wish I could just know."

She places her face on the screen almost as if she could touch me, "I will tell you this baby, the answer is right in front of you. Open that heart of yours and everything will be unveiled."

I narrow my eyes at the screen trying to figure out the mysterious words. My eyes travel to her other hand, she glides it over her heart.

"Ally, I love you with everything you know that right?"

I grin, "I love you mom…"

We wave to each other and shut our respective screens. I look down at my heart and let my hand rest there. I repeat the words she says and my eyes travel forward. I look in front of me and find Austin staring down at me.

He walks over and without a word he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?"

I nod my head, "She helped and only got me more confused! Does that make sense?"

He nods with understanding, "Totally. Like now I know we're on the right path to solving this mystery but all I want is like a Scooby snack to help me solve it!"

I chuckle and throw one of my fries toward him, "Who's a good boy?" I ask pretending he's a dog. Trish chooses the best time to enter when I throw a fry in the air with Austin's hands to his chest pretending to be the coolest dog ever.

She shakes her head, "You guys are becoming the perfect pair or something." She sits on the floor beside my chair and me and Austin's eyes meet. It's just like my mom and his dad.

* * *

**I would like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing, following, etc. I always love reading what you have to say and getting feedback! I want to address a few things that were brought up:**

**1. This story was inspired by THAT tumblr post a reviewer mentioned. The one that if you had the countdown tracker on you that tells you when you would meet your soul mate would you? I thought it was an interesting concept and I wanted to incorporate it.**

**2. But the story is NOT all about soul mates and everything, there is this whole royalty/mystical twist I myself am still trying to develop. I HONESTLY don't know where that idea stemmed from. I love Once Upon A Time/Vampire Diaries and just mythical-reality stories in general. I wanted to test myself. I played off of moon and luna first. Then everything fell into place Mike Moon can be Miguel Moon. Ally's mom's name is Penny so I thought Penelope and light. I don't know it was just perfect.**

**3. Sorry that I didn't address these questions/reviews sooner. I really didn't want to give away the secrets but I feel like this chapter reveals A LOT of questions everyone has been wondering/speculating.**

**4. I know Austin isn't your typical looking Spaniard-but think European / Spanish.**

**5. Luz De La Luna is a myth I made for the story. It would be pretty awesome if it was real but as you can read it's not. **

**5. There is definitely more to come, continue reading. Please review / PM if you have any questions. **

**THANK YOU! **


End file.
